The Hardcore Degenerates
The Hardcore Degenerates (formerly known as Project Sober) were a professional e-wrestling tag team consisting of MC Steel and Dick Dynamo. Together, they competed in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand, until the joined The Prophecy of Violence in April 2011. Career Formation After the offical announcement of the break-up of Revelations, Steel and Dynamo, who came out as Project Sober, defeated The Prophecy of Violence (Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone) in the first round of the Phoenix Cup, where the winner would advance, and the loser would face The Watchmen in a LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match at Honor Roll. They won the match, with Sober hitting the Checked Into Rehab for the win. After their win, they changed their name from Project Sober to The Hardcore Degenerates, as Steel discontinued his straight edge lifestyle. At Honor Roll, Steel and Dynamo faced fellow Phoenix Cup competitors Atlas Adams, Bobino, Cripsy, DeSean J. Connery, Killswitch, and Sean Jensen in a battle royal. The top 4 continued in the Phoenix Cup, and the winner earned a LPW Western States Heritage Championship when they leave the tournament. The team did well to start the match, eliminating Bobino, but Sean Jensen ended up eliminating both men, who come up short, being eliminated by the winner DJC. During the Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match between The Prophecy of Violence and The Watchmen, The Hardcore Degenerates attacked Stone and Pleasant, costing them their title shot. At LPW Pyromania 17.3: Pick Your Poison, Drew Michaels announced that at One Way Ticket, the two teams would face off, with the winner becomeing the contenders for the Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Steel, with Dynamo in his corner, defeated Michael Stone, with his partner Daniel Pleasant in his corner, after hitting his finisher the Blacklist. After the match, Michaels announced that at Pyromania 17.3, Pleasant and Dynamo would face off, although he changed the match to the two teaming against the current contenders Ash Strife and X, known as The Wisemen. Alliance with The Prophecy of Violence and dissolution :See also: The Prophecy of Violence At One Way Ticket, half way through their contenders match, Pleasant turned on Stone, hitting the Famous Last Words, letting Steel pin Stone. After the match, Sean Jensen came out and announced that both Steel and Dynamo had joined The Prophecy of Violence. In wrestling *'Finishing move' **''Hardcore Headache/The Intervention'' (Diving Shooting Star Dropkick (Dynamo) / Fireman’s carry flapjack (Steel) combination) **''The Flip-Off/Checked Into Rehab'' (Inverted sitout side powerslam (Steel) / Running cutter (Dynamo) combination) *'Signeture moves' **Slingshot catapult by Steel into a forearm smash by Dynamo, knocking the opponent backwards, followed by a slingshot elbow drop by Dynamo onto the opponent draped over Steel's knees **Sharpshooter (Steel) / Gogoplata (Dynamo) combination **Diving Shooting Star Elbow / Diving Shooting Star Press combination (can alternate between the two, also table finisher) *'Theme music' **''"Thank You For The Venom"'' by My Chemical Romance (as Project Sober) **''"Holiday"'' by Green Day (as The Hardcore Degenerates) Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Apex 25 ranked them #24 (December 2010) **Apex 25 ranked them #24 (March 2010) **Apex 25 ranked them #25 (December 2010) Match History External links Hardcore Degenerates Hardcore Degenerates